


【승승】Shooting Star（PARTY TIME番外篇）

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【AllSik】PARTY TIME [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200329--
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【AllSik】PARTY TIME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834990
Kudos: 11





	【승승】Shooting Star（PARTY TIME番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 200329  
> \--

手心扣住手背，緩慢輕柔的啃咬著姜昇植的耳朵，用氣音在耳畔留下一句，看著他的耳朵漸紅，不等對方回應就放開了手，轉身回到自己房間。

韓勝宇躺在床上將雙手往後枕著自己的頭，等待著姜昇植的時間裡陷入了回憶。

那是某個心血來潮想要透過旅行尋找作曲靈感的日子，韓勝宇一個人帶著不多的行李坐上火車，沒和誰說過他要去哪裡，離開宿舍前也只是笑著對成員們說自己稍微去散個步而已不用擔心。

他來到一個鄉下地方暫住，沒有光害使得夜空中的星星看得特別清楚，靠著陽台欄杆仰望，幾乎就要沉溺在首爾看不到的景色裡，拿出手機拍了幾張，突然就很想聽聽他的聲音，按下他們剛認識的時候就設定好的快速撥號鍵，打給了姜昇植。

「喂？」  
「喂？昇植啊。」  
「哦，哥。」  
「你們今天都幹嘛了？」  
「就跟平常一樣沒…啊不要鬧了我在跟勝宇哥講電話。」

幾個調皮的成員們看見姜昇植接電話就偷偷跟在身後，圍著他又是扮鬼臉又是拿著雞毛撢子往他身上揮，聽見通話對象是韓勝宇又更加興奮得紛紛喊著「我也要跟勝宇哥聊天！」「勝宇哥有聽到嗎？昇植哥說他要偷偷睡你房間～」「勝宇哥獨房不保囉～」等等的話語，讓姜昇植頭痛得沒有辦法。

韓勝宇倒是聽得開心，尤其是聽到最關鍵的那句，笑著問姜昇植幹嘛睡他房間，電話那頭的聲音變得略帶心虛，編也編不出像樣的理由，只說自己都是隊長了，體驗看看睡獨房是什麼感覺不為過吧，明明看不見韓勝宇的表情卻心虛的飄移著視線，最後落到他不在的房門手把上。

「你們那是不是看不到星星啊？」韓勝宇用左手數著星星，想起平時和成員們都沒什麼機會能欣賞到眼前的漫天星海。

「對啊，哥那邊看得很清楚嗎？」姜昇植走進韓勝宇的房間，經過韓勝宇平常躺的大床將手臂靠在窗沿，首爾的夜晚看不見星星，姜昇植用手指在窗上比劃，寫著他的想念。

韓勝宇回答他何止清楚，美到整個人都快要被吸進去了。

「時間也晚了先掛吧，照片再傳給你。」  
「好哦，哥晚安。」  
「晚安。」

結束通話後傳了幾張，很快就被已讀，姜昇植說照片裡拍到流星了，韓勝宇自己根本沒注意到。

**啊，真的耶。**  
**怎麼自己拍的自己沒發現啊ㅋㅋㅋ**  
**我覺得照片還蠻像你的ㅋㅋ**  
**？？？**  
**ㅋ**

姜昇植到現在也沒懂韓勝宇當時想表達什麼，洗完澡後帶著緊張的心敲了敲韓勝宇的房門。

韓勝宇的思緒被敲門聲拉回，起身幫姜昇植開門，待他走進繞到他身後把門鎖上，又環抱了上去，頭埋在脖頸處，沒有理由的悶著喊姜昇植的名字，惹得姜昇植哈哈大笑。

安靜了一會，韓勝宇抬起右手讓姜昇植的臉朝向自己，交換了眼神後緩緩靠近，唇與唇的距離為零，韓勝宇左手抓著姜昇植的左手往自己早前讓他吃蛋糕的位置上放，接著把自己的手也放在姜昇植的。

撫摸著彼此感受逐漸升高的體溫，兩人一邊吻著一邊將手伸進對方褲子裡，像是說好的一樣的有默契。

叩叩。

「哥～我們桌遊缺人，要來玩嗎？」突如其來的敲門和詢問聲讓姜昇植慌得暫停了動作，韓勝宇卻看了一眼房門後用嘴唇在姜昇植臉上輕輕一點，慢慢將自己和姜昇植身上所有衣物褪去。

「哦，我跟昇植要談重要的事，你們玩吧。」  
「好哦～」

邊回答門外的人邊把姜昇植抱到床上與他並肩而坐，彼此的手再次握住雙腿之間緩緩地上下移動，呼吸隨著動作加快而變得更加急促，像在合唱般配合的喘息刺激著彼此的心跳，韓勝宇吞了吞口水指著自己的，示意讓姜昇植用嘴繼續，姜昇植也就聽話的低頭將韓勝宇的那部分放入口中。

就像是已經做過了不只一遍，熟練的吸吮上下吞吐著，韓勝宇早前讓他吃蛋糕時就是想起了姜昇植用嘴幫他按摩的畫面，才不小心起了反應，伸長手臂勾到床頭旁小櫃子的抽屜，韓勝宇平常就告誡成員們只有這個小櫃子絕對不能碰，理由是碰了會爆炸，其實裡面放的是偽裝成牙齒清潔碇的套子和潤滑液。

為了偶爾能獨處的時候準備好的，為了能保護好他和自己所需要的工具，他們第一次做的時候姜昇植都不知道，韓勝宇背著他偷偷查了很多關於這方面的事情。

韓勝宇把姜昇植不懂的都教會了。

他把套子遞給姜昇植，細長的手指接過並快速的套上，韓勝宇看著他的動作笑了兩聲害姜昇植抬起頭看他，有點惱羞。

「有什麼…好笑的？」  
「不是，你戴這麼快是想我快點嗎？」  
「……」  
「好啦，你趴著吧。」

姜昇植趴著抱緊枕頭，韓勝宇幫他調整姿勢，手指伸進洞口慢慢幫他潤滑著，論這裡的按摩技術韓勝宇也不惶多讓，雖然姜昇植因被看穿心思而羞得不想再說一句話，喘息聲還是很誠實的從嘴裡漏了出來。

「嗯……啊…啊……」  
韓勝宇俯身吻上姜昇植的背，隨著手指進出的速度，枕頭被越抱越緊，眼看差不多是時候了便挺了進去，一手伸到姜昇植的胸前搓揉，貼著他的背規律的動著。

「嗯…嗯、啊…嗯嗯…」怕太大聲會被正在客廳玩遊戲的弟弟們聽到，姜昇植試圖把自己的聲音埋進枕頭裡。

但是韓勝宇突然抽出後將他翻過來，俯身再次進入了姜昇植的裡面。

「啊、哥…啊啊啊…為什……嗯…」  
「想接吻了。」  
「嗯…啊……」

想維持從後面的姿勢接吻的話有點困難，那就改從正面來好了，韓勝宇只是單純的這麼想著，倒是沒考慮過被發現的話怎麼辦，邊吻上姜昇植的唇邊將雙手貼上姜昇植的，十指緊扣。

舌頭在口中交纏以及下身的撞擊讓姜昇植仿佛快要昏迷到另一個世界，口水順著脖子流到胸部，手心裡的汗多到在撞擊的時候發出了水聲，這畫面任誰看了都覺得是色情三重奏，韓勝宇慢慢加速更是使姜昇植發出了斷斷續續的喘息。

結束之後兩人都大口喘氣，躺著頭靠著頭看著天花板聊天。

韓勝宇提起他曾經自己離開宿舍自己去找靈感的那段回憶，問姜昇植還記不記得，記不記得他給他看的星星。

「我記得啊，但是哥，你說照片像我是什麼意思啊？」姜昇植順勢提出了埋藏在心中的疑問，轉頭盯著韓勝宇的側臉等待回答。

「我是說照片裡流星很像你啊。」韓勝宇笑著回答但姜昇植覺得這哥有答跟沒答一樣，無奈的閉上眼休息。

韓勝宇又打開手機相簿看了看當時拍的照片，那張他說像姜昇植的照片。

  
那是一張流星劃過夜空的照片，在銀河般的星海中特別閃耀的一束流星，看起來好像你。

好像你，落在我心裡的樣子。


End file.
